In recent years, enterprise network environments have evolved to better monitor the health or statuses of computer services and resources. Virtual war rooms have emerged as tools to consolidate the process of troubleshooting and resolving unexpected computing issues. Virtual war rooms enable efficient information sharing and computing issue mediation.